Different morals
by dnEehT
Summary: Haylin Potter finds out what her peers really think of her, and leaves the magical Brittain behinde to find solace fore Sirsiu s death, with her cousin Sam and her family. But really? Is it really that easy? Of course not!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I don't own. Any of these characters or the basic idea. Aaand i´m not making any profit of this.

``I can´t take this anymore!´´ my scream vibrated throughout the halls of Hogwarts. I was at my wits end, I had lost everything, and now that old goat told me that there was a prophesy about me and Voldemort. One that I couldn't get out of. And he would once again cart me of too people that would rather have me dead than have me under their roof.

And as I packed my trunk angrily, I thought of my cousin. Samantha was so lucky. Only having to go to Salems School for witches and wizards during summer and normal school the rest of the year!

The old goat said too meet him in his office so I could take a portkey to the Dursleys. But just as I was about to open the door, I heard a voice, a very familiar one. ``Do we have to pretend much longer?´´ The whiny voice belonged to one Ginevra Weasly. ``Yeah, she puts us in danger each year, and we only get paid one thousand galleons a month´´ Ron Weasly´s voice followed his sisters. ``Yes, and when am I getting those rare books from her family vault you promised?´´ I slowly backed away from the door, tears streaming down my face. My friends, the only ones I thought I could trust, they were just using me!

A steely look came over my face as I decided. Act. Cover my wounds until the best moment to disappear. Just like a Slytherin, I thought bitterly. Well, to begin with all this Gryffindor acting was just that, an act, and a darn good one at that. A smirk curled my lips, ooh, they would suffer for doing this to me.

Schooling my expression to one of sadness I knocked loudly on the wooden door. At the mild come in, I went in, and with a few fake tears I took farewell of my `friends´. And when the portkey activated I once again smirked.

Landing in my `room´ I didn't bother unpacking, but went straight down to the living room, where I knew my so called family would be sitting. ``Uncle Vernon´´ I began, ``I need a favor´´. ``Why would I do you any favor, Girl?´´ The fat blob on the couch asked. ``Because if you do, I will be out of here forever´´ I said, my gaze was unwavering. The walrus seemed to think of it, it almost looked painful and I could practically see the dusty cogs turning in that fat head of his. ``What is it then, girl?´´ It came out as a grunt, and I had to withhold a smile. ``Just take me to London, and from there you don't have to do anything´´. The grunt that followed my statement was followed by the fat blob standing up, that also seemed painful. ``Well, get into the car then´´ Vernon grunted. I smiled, my first true smile in quite a few days, actually.

I raced up the stairs and lugged my trunk down the stairs, heaved it into the car, and sat myself in the backseat. The ride was silent as the grave, I almost snorted at the irony. Many had died because of me, that old goat and the dark tosser, and many more would follow. My morbid thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped, had an hour and a half already gone by? It seemed that way. When I had gotten myself and my trunk out of the car, my uncle came up to me ``I don't even want to hear about you anymore from now on, girl, are we clear?´´, his grunting speech was becoming really annoying. ``Yeas, uncle Vernon´´ I said, and with that I turned towards the leaky cauldron which was, luckily, just across the street.

As I opened the door, I was very happy that it was not rushing hour, I flattened my fringe and went up to Tom. ``I would like a room for two nights please.´´ I said as confidently as I could. ``Tha´ will be seve´n galleons th´an.´´ I gave him ten galleons and added ``And I was not here, not ever.´´ I said in a dark voice and threw up another ten galleons on the counter. ``O´ course m´lady.´´

I headed up to my room, number fourteen, I thought of what I needed to do. I had to go to Gringotts first thing in the morning, followed by a few phone calls to the correct persons. Luckily, the old coot didn´t know that my mother had another sister. I slumped down in the bed, and my last thoughts were: What had I done?

I woke up as it knocked on the door, if I was correct the time should be, about . I rose silently and padded over to my trunk, I took a few clothes and threw them on. I was already at the door when I remembered, I couldn't go out in the ally whiteout concealment. And I couldn't do any magic, unless… Unless, the trace only traced the general area of which the magic was performed in, and there is a lot of wizards and witches around, the trace should be fooled that it isn´t me who is doing magic, but someone who is allowed, since this area has more than just a few adults here. My eyes gleamed. Well only one way to test that theory then. I took a deep breath, and muttered a spell. My black hair became brown and flattened, my green eyes turned blue, and my skin turned a lighter shade. And when no owls came within the next ten minutes, I assumed that my theory was true.

Diagon Ally had not changed in the least since the last time I was here. I quirked a small smile, and set my eyes on the huge white building in front of me. I marched in and demanded to see my account manager. ``And who do I have the honor to serve?´´ The goblin didn´t seem the least friendly, so I decided to take things one step further, I sneered at the goblin and said ``I´m Haylin Potter´´. The goblins eyes got wide and he immediately scurried off to get my account manager, and another came up and motioned for me to follow. The room I was led to was circle formed, had high ceilings and had one big long table with three chairs at the end. The other door opened and in strode a heavily armored goblin. ``, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am director of Gringotts, my name is Ragnoc.´´ ``I salute you, director Ragnoc.´´ I said in a formal tone. Didn´t want to sound too superior after all. Goblins were known for being testy. ``I´m afraid, I have quite a few bad news, and some good ones If you choose to look at it in that way´´. ``what are the news then?´´

As if on cue, another goblin came running in, handing Ragnoc a slip of paper. As Ragnoc took the paper he began explaining my situation. My anger rose for each bad news. First: I was supposed to have gotten a private reading of my parents will at eleven, and I was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. Second: I had not only that small vault Hagrid had shown me at the beginning of my first year, I had two more. And both had a significant amount of gold, heirlooms and rare books. Luckily Dumbledore could not access those without my blood and personal consent. But several thousand had been taken from my school vault. For Both Ron and Hermiony, Ginny and the Order of the Phoenix. And third: My godfather, Sirius Black, had named me his heir. And no one had found it in them to tell me. I was almost foaming when Ragnoc had made it this far into the report.

``I want a list over all of my assets, an emancipation, and I want to know if I can get my money back from those bloodsuckers.´´ My voice echoed in the big room.

``Of course, Lady Potter Black.´´ Ragnoc said and snapped his fingers. The three Goblins that came in to the room had seemingly been ready for my demands.

``The key Albus Dumbledore had to your vault is now void, your assets returned and your emancipation papers ready to be signed. And the list over your assets is here to read at your leisure.´´ His voice was smug, as if happy to be able to make some wizards miserable. And that would not be too far from the truth I think.

I took the emancipation papers and signed them with flourish. And took the list of my assets only to almost get a heart attack.

Name: Haylin Jasmine Potter.

Parents: James Potter (Deceased) Lilly Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Godparents: Sirius Black (Deceased)

Talents:

Metamorphmagus.

Parceltoung.

Blood mage.

Heir to:

Potter (blood)

Peverell (blood)

Gryffindor (blood)

Black (adopted by blood)

Slytherin (magic)

Potter assets:

Two family vaults together holding: 989000 thousand galleons.

School vault holding: 400 thousand galleons.

Godrics hollow, Marauder castle, Lillys pad and The lions Den.

Peverell assets:

One vault holding: various artifacts, additional list further down

Gryffindor assets:

One vault holding: 1000 thousand galleons

Gryffindor castle.

Black assets:

One vault holding: 3467 thousand galleons

Black island and Grimauld place.

Slytherin assets:

One vault holds: various artifacts, additional list further down. 234 thousand galleons.

Slytherin manor, snake castle and the enchanted forest.

When I was done reading I looked up at Ragnoc with a quizzical look on my face. ``Is all this really mine?´´ I asked.

``Yes, and the several thousands that has been stolen. And that would be around 300 thousand galleons, one hundred for each one of your `friends´.´´ Ragnoc said, an amused smirk on his face, told me that he was more than enjoying putting cogs in the Headmasters plans. I smirked and said ``You and I will get along quite well, director Ragnoc. Now if I could get a card so I don't have to carry all that money with me.´´

``That we will, Lady Potter Black. And that has already been thought of, the card is waiting for you when you walk out from here, it will also transit the galleons to muggle credit and work similar in other countries.´´ Ragnoc seemed even smugger about that.

``All good then Director Ragnoc and may your gold always flow´´ I said as I stood up. The goblin followed and said ``It was a pleasure making business with you, lady Potter Black, and may your enemies blood be enough to satisfy your thirst for revenge.´´

As promised when I walked out of the room a goblin gave the card I had asked for. Now at maybe it was time to make that call. But first some shopping was in order. I was so not going around in these old clothes when I have more than enough money to cloth myself in satin, silk and rubies for generations and generations to come.

The first to go was Twillfit and Tattings. An hour later I was satisfied with the clothes I had bought. Now to the muggle world to get my phone working. As I stepped out of the leaky cauldron my phone went on almost instantly, I scrolled down my contact list and found the name I was looking for, pressing the call button I put the phone to my ear and waited.

Samantha Witwicky was having a normal day so far. Being hounded by the prettier chicks and Trent's goons. Pretty normal actually. And right in the middle of her genealogy project presentation her phone began ringing:_ I'm not quit myself these days , Guess we all come undone, time to time in different ways well, I have myself to blame, Guess I don't understand…..I need help anyways._ ``Excuse me, I just have to take this call. I have been waiting since yesterday´´ Sam excused herself ``I was done anyways´´. And she ran out to the empty hallway.

``The fuck took you so long to contact me?, and what gave you the bright idea to call me during class?´´

``Sorry, Sorry. I was busy, y´know handling family business. I have nowhere to go now anyways.´´

``What are you talking about? You know you are always welcome here, you know with me, mom and dad.´´ Now Sam was confused. Didn´t Lin have a guardian?

``Well, just four days ago, Sirius died. I had to go to Gringotts to hear his will.´´

``What? He just can't be dead. Where have you been staying and where… you are coming straight over here, missy, and not a word of protest. I will talk to mom and dad and you can live with us. A ,and you can enroll at Salems and…´´

``Wow. Don't get your knickers in a twist, I will get over there as fast as I can. When does your school day end?´´

``In 10 minutes, I guess. Think you can make it?´´

``you kidding. I will be outside in five.´´

``Ok. See ya then. Bye´´´

``bye.´´

As Sam walked back into the classroom, she had a troubled and quite sad look on her face. Biting her lip Sam sat in her seat, a small sigh escaped her lips, she noticed Miles trying to get her attention. Sam just gave a shake of her head indicating that she will tell her later. And just then the clock rang. Almost running out the door, leaving Miles to having to get her grade paper, in her haste to get to her cousin. What she didn´t know was that her whole class was following her, trying to be as subtle as possible about it.

Sam ran down all the stairs and jumped down several, and when she spotted familiar black hair and green eyes, Sam almost threw herself at her cousin.

Miles coming right after and toppled them both over. As they lay there laughing on the ground and trading various hellos and welcomes, until Sam decided to stand up and stretched down a hand towards the other girls to help them get up from the ground.

As I apparated to outside my cousins muggle school, I wondered how she was gonna treat me. Hopefully not like glass, they both, Miles and Sam, know I´m not that weak. Then I saw her, running towards me, arms wide open, I just had to grin. Stupid me, Of course nothing is gonna change the way they think about me. But as I looked behind her I saw her entire class staring at us, and then all was a flurry of activity as Miles slammed into us. I couldn't hold my laugh anymore. And it seemed they couldn't either.

As we rose from the ground I saw Sam´s class had sneaked closer, and then Sam asked the unavoidable question ``Is he really …. Dead?´´ Miles looked stunned and had wide eyes, apparently Sam hadn´t told her just yet.

``Yeah, just four days ago´´ I was still sore about the topic, I looked down on my shoes as the tears flowed from my eyes. Miles and Sam looked at each other, and hugged me.

``My dad is coming to pick us up to get me a car if you can keep it together till we come home we can explain everything and toy don't have to explain more than one time´´. It felt good to have someone who I knew would really care about me. Sam looked up only to see a hell of a lot of people staying as close as possible, Trent DeMarco and Mikaela Banes among them, She scowled and said quite loudly ``Scram, you don't have anything to do with this!´´

Just then Uncle Ron drove up and shouted to us to get a move on. I looked at Sam and gave a small smile, and climbed in to Uncle Ron´s car. ``I didn´t know you would be coming just yet, Haylin.´´ Uncle Ron said. Sam looked at me and said ``It´s a long story, well explain when we get home´´. Ron nodded and drove us through a Peugeot car dealership. ``No way dad, No way. Are you getting me a Peugeot?´´ Sam asked half shouted. ``Haha. No. I´m not giving you a Peugeot´´. ``not fun dad. So not fun´´. I and Miles just smiled and snickered. As Ron´s car rolled in on quite a shabby car dealer park, I saw a yellow Camaro with racing stripes driving itself, and parking, on an empty slot. I had to have gone crazy, that or someone with magic had seriously messed with that car.

As Sam argued with her dad and the salesman, someone named Bobby B or something, I walked over to the Camaro. It felt like the Weasly's car after it had gone wild so to speak, but it felt much stronger. Wonder why, Sam was making her way over to me, ``that's a cool one you found there´´ she said. I nodded ``Yah, but you better check it, you know, that way. Like now!´´ Sam quirked an eyebrow at me and did as I said. ``Holy!´´ Sam whispered, ``What is this car?´´ ``I don't know, but y´know the Weasly´s car I was telling you about. It almost feels like that, but much stronger.´´ ``Ohh.´´ Sam said. And then all was ruined, that stupid salesman came over. Sam quickly jumped into the car, and said ``Feels good´´. She drew her thumb over the mark on the steering wheel, a red face insignia, I leaned a little further in to get a better look at it. ``How much?´´ Sam asked the salesman. Bobby then began to prattle on about `semi classic nature, the car having a custom paintjob.´ And there I had to say ``But the paint is faded´´ ``Yeah, but it´s custom´´ Sam was next ``It´s custom faded?´´ ``Well it´s your first car, I don't expect you to understand.´´ Then the man straightened and said ``Five grand.´´ ``Ah, sorry. I'm not paying more than four´´ Uncle Ron said. ``Get out of the car kid.´´ ``But you said that cars pick their drivers´´ ``Yeah but sometimes, the car picks a driver with a cheap ass father.´´ As Sam climbed out the car, I whispered ``Work with me here, if you want home with us, then you better do something, and fast.´´ When I had said that, the car opened its door on the car that Bobby was sitting in. I had to bite back a smile, as the salesman tried to joke it away, he was already getting scared. ``Just one more little push´´ I mumbled. The high sonic boom that blew every other car´s windows was not what I expected. It hurt my ears, and looking at Sam and Miles theirs hurt too. The salesman turned around and said ``Four thousand.´´

Now, well at home with my relatives and after I had told my tale, sitting the whole family plus Miles, in the kitchen with cups of our preferred steaming drinks. It was calm, I felt calm, for the first time in a long while. I was going to stay here with the Witwicky´s until I turned eighteen, and have the same curriculum as Sam, in both muggle school and in Salems. It was a slight shock to hear that they had necromancy on the curriculum, and with that came forgotten arts and lots and lots of more. I had already nicked a few books from Sam.

``I think it´s time for you kids to go to bed. Miles take the guest room, I will call your parents, Haylin take the room you usually use. Goodnight kids.´´ Judy said, and gave us each a hug. And turned to the living room to get to the phone.

I stretched languidly in the bed, good sleep was not something I got often. I smiled as I remembered where I was. Then looked at the clock Huh? I usually don't sleep that long. But I do know someone who does, I smirked, the perfect, wake Sam up plan. As I made my way to Sam´s room, I heard Miles snoring, Well she wouldn't be for long. I sneaked up beside Sam´s bed and readied myself for pouncing, took aim and JUMPED. The screech I got must have woken the whole neighborhood, Miles was already in the doorpost leaning against it. I was on the bed laughing my ass off. Jeez this was sooo fun! ``Good morning, sleepy heads´´ I said in my most chipper voice. ``You are insane´´ Two similar groans, and Miles fell across my legs and curled up, ready to sleep a bit more, Sam Just rolled her eyes. That wakeup call must have seriously woken her up. I snickered as Sam rolled Miles down on the floor, but yelped as she turned the mattress over so I also slid down. She smirked at us and said ``Yes, good morning to you two too.´´

``Hey Sam, I need to go shopping, can you drive me?´´ I asked, shoveling down a small breakfast. ``Sure´´ she said with a shrug. ``Miles you´ll come to right?´´ I turned to Miles with my best sad puppy dog eyes. She immediately said yes.

On our way we drove past the beach. It seemed to be a party there. A sigh told me and Sam that Miles had caught sight of Trent. ``Of all the people in the world, why did I have to get the jock jerk as my soul mate?´´ Miles asked. ``don't ask us´´ Me and Sam said at the same time, we had already had this discussion with her. ``Oh pull over, I have to talk to Mikaela.´´ I said. I did so not get along with that evil jock harem member, but I wonder why she was interested in what happens in my life. ``Fine. Have it your way´´ Sam groaned. ``Just don't do anything weird, that goes for all of us.´´ she continued. ``Yeah´´ We had been over that topic as well.

``Hey nice car you got there´´ Trent called. I was seriously starting to have a problem with that guy. ``Fuck off Trent´´ I said ``Hey Mikaela, I need to talk to ya´´.

``What is it?´´ She asked. ``Well I seriously doubt that you and Sam hang out, so I wonder why you and everyone in your class seemed so interested when she was down yesterday?´´ ``Oh, c´mon I was just curious.´´ ``yeah, right´´ My eyebrow rose, and I looked skeptically at her. ``Well fine´´, I huffed ``Sam, you promised you´d drive me to the mall, I still need to change my wardrobe´´ I called as I walked over towards the car. ``Comin´´ She called back. ``Miles you still with us?´´ ``yah, where else would I be going?´´ She said dramatically, feigning a feinting spell. I smirked ``your such a drama queen´´ I was already in the car so I was safe from water splashing. ``I´ll give you drama queen.´´ Miles muttered as she slid in behind me. Sam started the engine, and thankfully it didn´t give off that gas cloud it did back home.

When we finally got home, I looked at Sam, it was time we `talked´ with that car of hers, she nodded as if she read my thoughts. And I wouldn't put it past her, using legillimency on me. The smirk on her face told me she would, I immediately put my shields up, and she pouted. ``Ok car, time to talk. I know you came there for a reason, and it was not a coincident that you drove up there when we just got there´´ I said. The car seemed to tens up, I rolled my eyes, and looked at my fellow witches. ``Calm down, wer`e not gonna get rid of you or anything, but we wanna know, and I think we have that right.´´ Sam said in her calm voice, but she was still twitching. The rattled through the speakers,

_I wanna be your friend….. I would do anything to be your friend…you will know soon enough…. What I would doooo, foor youuuuuuu…._

…Okay. Well communication of some kind was good, Right? ``So you wanna be our friend?´´ The car bobbed up and down on its axels, a nod. ``and we will get to know what you where doing soon enough?´´ Once again it bobbed up and down. ``Well then, I'm through with my questions, but know this: If you hurt Sam, in any way, I will neuter you, slowly and painfully.´´ the car shuddered and almost hysterically bobbed up and down a few times. Sam giggled, and shook her head ``Well I just wanna know if you decide to go play with your buddies, so that I don't think your stolen or something´´ Sam said still giggling a little.

_Toooniiiiiight,,,,, it's gonna bee tooooniiiight… I will go…. But always I will come back to youuuu….. to youuuuu._

``Aww, it's so sweet, the little guy talks through playing songs,´´ Now it was Miles who giggled, it was not often she went al Aw either. That car just won a major supporter. ``Okay, so you are going to `play´ whit your friends this night?´´ Sam asked It rattled in the speakers again: Message to the Starfleet captain.

``So you are gonna call them?´´ now he bobbed up and down. ``okay, good to know.´´ Sam said nodding. ``Hey, its late we better unpack my things and go to bed unless we want aunt Judy to have an epilepsy attack.´´ I said, and truth too be told, I was tired as hell. Sam and Miles nodded. ``Hey how´bout we camp out in Sam´s room tonight?´´ Miles suggested. ``Good idea, we can watch a movie.´´

We watched some chick flick, and went to sleep. Next thing we know, something is knocking on the window. I groaned and kicked Miles out of the bed, silently, whiteout words telling her to get it. A half asleep Miles was never good at doing anything, especially focusing on what she saw. But when half asleep Miles becomes panicked and awake Miles in less than a minute, you really got a case on your hands. ``Guys, am I seeing things or is it a giant robot, which greatly resembles Sam´s Camaro, in the yard?´´ and those words gave me and Sam a serious wakeup call as well. ``what?´´ ``Yeah, either I´m still asleep, or this is real.´´ We both, Sam and I, Run to the window, and indeed saw just what Miles had described. It then waved its hand, a sig for come here. We looked at each other and then at the clock: , and then at the robot again, he seemed persistent so we threw on some clothes and ran down, leaving a note to Judy and Ron. And wow, we got the wildest ride of our lives, that cop car was not to play with.

The Camaro turned around a corner only to swerve around a choked Trent. And behind us the cop car had transformed, now running after us, weapons at the ready. The Camaro practically ejected us out of our seats and began to transform himself. ``What the fuck is going on?´´ Trent looked as if he had short circuited. ``no talking now, little robot after us´´ I screamed, grabbing Sam and Miles arms, while Miles grabbed Trent's. The little robot was obviously after Sam, so I quickly sent a legillimency probe on what to do, our eyes met and we nodded. Sam ran to the right and I to left to get some kind of weapon from the stacks I had seen earlier. As I came back I saw Trent standing over a knocked Out Miles, and Sam kicking at the robot, and I go to work. Severing its head from the body didn't seem to have the desired effect as the head tried to crawl away. Just then Trent seemed to have gathered his wits, and kicked the still living head as far as he could. ``Will someone tell me what that was all about?´´ He asked. ``Well, we should get out of here and back home before we discuss this anymore´´ I said. He looked at me, picked up Miles and headed back to where the big guys had lugged each other around. The yellow Camaro slowly came up to us, and I and Sam got in without much hesitation. But Trent looked suspiciously at the car. ``C´mon, fifty years from now when you look back to now, don't you wanna be able to say that you had the guts to get into the car?´´ Sam asked. Trent sneered and put in Miles and followed himself.

``You know what I don't understand?´´ Trent said lowly (Miles had just woke up and had a headache)

``What?´´ ``If this car is such a super advanced robot, why does he transform back to this piece of crap Camaro?´´ And in the middle of the tunnel The car stopped and again practically ejected them out and drove off. ``Oh man. Oh man. How am I gonna explain that to dad? Four thousand dollars just drove off, just because of your comment´´ I had never heard Sam sound so frustrated. As I thought that, ``hey isn´t that your car?´´ Miles asked. And wow was that a change, from a1980 year model to 2010 years model. When we got in, it was just as new on the inside as on the outside. ``wow.´´ ``something good actually came out of shooting of your yap like that for once, Trent.´´ I said. At his glare I only snorted and began explaining, how we met this strange car and what happened afterwards until just when we almost literary ran into him. ``That is one fucked up story´´ He said, after I was done. ``Just where are we?´´ Miles question brought us back to reality. With the screech of sirens, accompanied with flashing lights, We stepped out of the Camaro, and we were joined by a yellow-green emergency vehicle, a large black topkick and an eighteen wheeler truck. ``So, these are your friend?´´ Sam queried, an incredulous look on her face as she looked over the `caravan´.

And they began to transform. I wanted answers, and by god I was gonna get them, ``who are you?´´ The large red and blue semi answered ``My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron.´´ ``but you can call us Autobots for short´´ the rescue hummer interrupted. ``What´s crackin´lil bitches?´´ The silver one said as he did a fancy somersault. ``My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz´´ Optimus told us. ``This look like a cool place to kick it´´ The newly identified Jazz said as he sat on a car behind him. Trent quirked an eyebrow and asked ``doesn't he realize that he just crushed some poor guys soul?´´. I had other thoughts, like where had they learnt to talk like that? And Samantha voiced my question ``Where did you learn to talk like that?´´ ``We´ve learnt earths languages via the world wide web.´´ He paused and then continued his introduction. ``My weapons specialist, Ironhide´´. The loud humming as Ironhide activated his canons was hard to miss. ``you feeling lucky, punk?´´ ``Ironhide….´´ ``Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons.´´ Ironhide said and deactivated said cannons. ``Our medical officer, Ratchet.´´ ``Hmm…´´ Ratchet started ``the boys pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with one of the females.´´ Miles slapped a hand on her forehead and groaned, Trent actually blushed and looked away, Sam and I just snickered. ``You already know your guardian Bumblebee´´ Optimus said, breaking the thick tension.

Bumblebee´s speakers rattled and Played a short clip: _``Check in the rep, yep, second to none.´´_ ``So your my guardian?´´ Sam looked at Bumblebee. ``His vocal processors were damaged in battle´´ Ratchet explained as a laser beam shot from one of his fingers; Bumblebee made gagging movement as the beam hit his throat. ``I'm still working on them.´´ He muttered.

Miles turned to Optimus ``Why are you here?´´

The explanation we got was kinda what I suspected it to be. Fate is a bitch. Two mega dark lord destroyers on earth and one is after my ass the other is after my cousins, just because some glasses.

``So when did you get the nice idea to try and sell those glasses anyways?´´ I just had to ask. We were on our way back to Sam´s house to get the glasses. ``Well, I just wanted to get that stuff out of my room.´´ ``Why not just put them I the garage?´´ I countered Samantha´s awkward reply. ``Dad didn't want that junk in the garage.´´ She said, flushing slightly. ``Well why not just throw it away?´´ Came Miles voice. She and Trent had gotten along amazingly well. ``Hey stop, stop antagonizing me about it. Done is done!´´ Sam countered. ``indeed´´ I sighed. If I didn't know better I would say Sam was my cousin on my father's side not my mothers, Sam seemed to have been cursed by the Potter family curse.

Outside the house I immediately sensed another with magical power except me, Sam and Miles. With a smirk I whispered to them: ``Well, problem solved. We only have to summon the glasses out here.´´ Samantha looked at me as if I was mad, which might be true to some extent. ``We still have a public, mate, sorry´´ Miles said. Drat. That was true enough. ``Well whatever. They are gonna find out sooner or later.´´ I said, the tone of my voice clearly conveying my irritation. Sam and Miles looked at each other, and shrugged. ``Fine, work your magic then´´ Sam said. Miles smirked, ``well then for those who don't believe in magic I ask you to watch this´´ she said. As everyone, all bot´s and one human male, turned to look at us, I glared at miles. If they weren't paying attention, well, their loss.

At Miles unrepentant expression, I once again sighed and flicked my wrist slightly, my wand sliding quickly into my hand, I said the incantation. And voila, there came the glasses rushing, out from the house and right into my hand.

END

Of chapter 1

Plz r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

And the reason I made the Potters richer then the founders I thought that, for example Slytherin, would use the most of his galleons to by rare things and potions ingredients, an Gryffindor because he is such a heart warm guy that he gave a key to the coming headmasters of Hogwarts to take care of things around and for events like the tri-wizard tournament. And the reason I have for ex. 989000 thousand is because my computer is completely stupid and whatever I do it almost always puts the word thousand after any numbers I type!

* * *

><p>Chap 2:<p>

The eyes, and optics, of their onlookers where wide with what could only be described as surprise and some degree of shock. ``But magic isn't real´´ Trent said in a confused voice. ``Indeed it is not supposed to, magic is under myths on the world wide web´´ Optimus said and looked strangely on the three teenagers in front of him.

Both Sam and Miles sent me one of their LooksTM, this one basically said: We-told-you-so-but-you-were-to-stupid-to-listen! I absolutely hated that look. I am not stupid!

I rolled my eyes and told them: ``Well it is real, just, normal people don´t know about it unless they have a magical relative´´ ``what, and you three, of some freakish incident, just so happens to be magical?´´ Trent squeaked. ``No, my dad is a half-blood´´ Sam and Miles said at the same time.

``Well, we´´ and there Optimus was interrupted by a convoy of cars driving towards Sam´s house. _Oh, bugger, here we go, again._ I sighed dejectedly as the Autobots had transformed and "dashed" to hide. And they managed just barley.

The following events was just to cliché and almost humorous to really go into detail, not that I remember much anyway. I have some vague memories of a meek male saying ``Bingo. Bag them and tag them´´ and the following questioning was ridiculous. The car being picked up and the roof landing somewhere farther away and Jazz magnetically removed all their weapons. When Miles demanded the meek man to take of his clothes, I remember I laughed. When it began to appear more of them I couldn't help but think that they seemed like roaches, you can never get rid of them, try as you might.

And now here we are in a helicopter on our way to who knows where. There are two others sitting silently beside us, not worthy of much notice, well my opinion at least. Sam and Miles seemed to have a great time chatting away and quipping sarcastic comments here and there about sector seven. Heh, I have to agree that those comments entertained me, especially when the pilot and co-pilot looked irked.

Landing was forgettable, especially since I passed out somewhere around there. Hey it takes power not to let my, and the others, magic flow free. I had acted as a dampener almost the whole day, and especially during the car and helicopter rides. But at least I didn't have to walk this way, a small plus as it might be, Miles had had Trent carry me. Sucker.

As we met the meek man again, Simmons I later got his name, all of us tensed. God did I hate that prick.

``Hey kid, I think we got a bad start, huh? You must be hungry´´ Wow this guy did so not just say that. But Sam being the easy going girl she was didn't let it faze her. ``Where is my car?´´ ``Kid, I need you to listen carefully here. People can die here, you need to tell us everything you know´´ Finally some reasoning around here, but it wasn't the meek man. ``Ok. But firs I will have my car, my parents. You should be able to do that at the very least´´ Samantha said. Jesus I love her for that one, I continued to keep quiet and just observe. The same man told us to follow him and that they would talk about his car. Which I translated to: Sure, when he is dead, or should the term be: offline?

Coming in to a huge room filled to the brim with people and machines, I saw one thing I was never gonna forget. Even when Snake face had been resurrected it didn't awaken this purely primal fear that this sight evoked in me. Megatron, because it could not be anyone else, radiated evil and twisted power. And when they told us he was barely alive, I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. All eyes on me now, and that disturbing presence directed at me, I elaborated: ``If you can't read those humungous power levels than you were clearly just bragging with how far you have come in your research´´. When the sector seven agents looked confused I rolled my eyes and said ``Sector eleven telling you something?´´ It should, sector eleven was dedicated to magical people. And by the widening of their eyes they knew of it. The presence still seemed focused on me but I tried to ignore it, as I lifted my fringe, exposing my scar.

The gasps coming from the two sector seven agents proved they also knew who I was. ``Haylin Potter, at your service, if you need any dark lord taken down just give me a call and I will deal with it as fast as I can´´. Wow I love being sarcastic. ``We beg your pardon, my Lady; we did not know it was you. To have such a powerful witch in our presence truly is an honor´´. I rolled my eyes at Simmons tight sentence, but shivered as a gaze seemed to bore holes through my back. My, Megatron was definitely interested now.

``Anyway, they came to earth looking for the Allspark, a cube like thing´´. When the two s seven agents glanced at each other my eyes widened. ``You know where it is, don't you?´´ My words were tense, and at another glance between the black clad men ``Follow me´´ the words broke some trans like feeling and I almost ruched after him, followed by the army men, my group and the two other teenagers.

As they locked us in the little room with a glass container, my friends whispering furiously behind me, but what held my attention was the "demonstration" we just witnessed. It was so sad seeing something brought to life only to be terminated after a few seconds. Suddenly the lights began to flitter, ``The NBI-1 is hangar is losing power´´.

Wow running for our lives seemed normal all of a sudden, Death eaters, Voldemort giant evil robots of doom. It´s starting to become a habit, and a bad one at that. And of the few things I hate, I hate bad habits the most.

Once again the lights flickered, and this time Sam took her chance. ``You got to get me to my car, he knows what to do with the cube´´ ``Your car is confiscated, we don't know what will happen if we get close to it´´ Simmons seemed adamant about keeping Bumblebee iced down. ``Hey you, get the kid to his car´´ the army man, Lennox said pointing a gun to Simmons head when he refused. When Simmons tried to order Lennox to put down his weapon, one of the other army men said ``S Seven don´t exist´´ and Lennox smugly told Simmons that: We don´t take orders from someone who don´t exists.

``I´m going to count to five´´ ``Well I'm gonna count to three´´ Lennox interrupted. Just then the secretary of defense told Simmons to get us to Bumblebee.

When we got to him it was only a matter of time, we knew, until we had to, once again, run for our lives. The cube had reduced to its small size, in my arms as we hopped in to the autobot scout. Speeding away with two other cars behind us. Just ahead of us I could make out Optimus and the others coming closer and mad a U turn and followed us, towards the city.

Underneath a bridge Barricade and some other big ass alien robot in his altform closed in on our convoy. Optimus took care of the un-known decepticon we speeded away from Barricade as fast as we could. Thought there was no doubt he would get to us when we reached the city.

``We need to evacuate as many as possible, so they don't get hurt or in the way´´ I had opened the window to scream to Lennox in the jeep behind us. Nodding he made a call for both evacuation and to get some f-22´s to help.

Stopping and getting out of Sam´s car only to get almost suffocated with green smoke, just then noticing it was strangely empty. The evacuation warning must have gotten out in time. ``IT´S STARSCREAM´´. Well good feeling gone, so to say. ``Hey kid get running, the top of that building over there, a helicopter is going to get the cube. Now, now, now, now, get running´´ Lennox ractically screamed and shoved me towards the building.

Taking of running, not hindered by people, but gunfire was vastly more difficult. Reaching the building, I could hear Megatron closing in on me, destroying all in his way. The rumbling words never made it to my ears, the blood rushing was the only thing I heard as I climbed the stairs as fast as I could. The walls smashing and crumbled to pieces behind me, I continued running.

Opening the door thinking I was almost done, I could not hold back the scream that tore itself from my throat, coming face to face with Megatron himself was so not an everyday experience. At my scream he actually reared back, giving me time to access the situation in haste and making a rash decision.

Turning and running towards the other end of the building I was just about to jump when a giant clawed hand caught me just in time, and squeezed. It hurt; I felt a few of my bones give away to the pressure. In a desperate attempt to get away from the pain, I gathered as much magic as I could and let it all go in one moment.

Falling, then pain and then a burning feeling racing up my spine towards my skull only to explode there, and then nothing

* * *

><p>Seeing her cousin running towards the goal to get the cube to the helicopter heading towards set destination. A roar sounded and Sam saw Megatron knocking Jazz of him and going after her cousin. ``you got 'a do something.´´ The soldiers, having their hands full with Starscream and some others, could do nothing. Trent had gotten some weapon and had started shooting wile Miles had gotten Bumblebee out of there, Sam could only watch as her beloved cousin was shocked almost to death by coming face to face with Megatron, and knowing her would snark to herself and then do something incredibly rash. Beginning to run towards her, Sam´s eyes widened as she saw Megatron take hold of Haylin. Lin´s scream echoing her own. A pulse seemed to go through the air, and the following explosion was almost deafening ,and covered any other sounds, and caught both bot´s and con´s as well as all the human´s attention.<p>

Megatron´s whole arm had been torn of and Haylin was safely in Optimus hand. But another pulse had Samantha thinking otherwise. The light filling their eyes, and optics, was blinding.

The angry roar to: RETREAT, was clearly heard and clicks and whirrs coming with transforming was heard. The decepticon´s had left, and was defeated for now. But to what price?

* * *

><p>END<p>

Of chapter 2

r&r plz

I think I got this chapter pretty good. But if you don't think so, feel free to tell me otherwise. The same goes for the money thing explaining at the beginning of the chapter.

Oh and important quiz:

Who should Haylin get paired with?

Starscream and trine?

Jazz?

Optimus?

Ironhide?

Other?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own and I'm only doing this for fun.

Warnings: Eh? the usual I guess.

Chap: 3.

Starscream and trine:3

Jazz:4

Optimus:6

Ironhide:4

Ratchet:1

Prowl & Barricade:2

I´m gonna be open for votes until chap 4.

* * *

><p>Haylin´s P.O.V<p>

The first thing that registrated was a feeling. Safe. And that was unusual, If not unheard of when you were me. The second thing was the pop up window in front of my eyes. The third was the knowledge of: that my eyes were closed!

Opening my eyes and looking around I noticed the ceiling was too high for a normal home. Panic. And then more panic when I noticed that my words was nothing but beeps, clicks and whirrs.

A feeling of getting picked up, and a comfortable warmth, a crooning sound had me calming enough to try to access my memories. And remember I did. I groaned, this was almost too much, being turned into a mini version of the Autobots was one thing but completely, to my knowledge, becoming one was another.

Looking up to see who it was that held me, to my surprise, I saw Ratchet. The stern mech seemed to have a soft side for sparklings. For that was what I was. Accessing some data from the hard drive was easily done, some more info had me grimacing, I did not think I was old enough to know that piece of information.

Wait, what happened to the cube, there was no memories of dropping it. So where was it? Did Optimus get it? Did Megatron get it? I tried to ask Ratchet but once again nothing came out except frantic beeps and clicks. ``Slow down Haylin, I don't understand sparkling language, but I will tell you as much as I can while I examine you.´´

Great. Medical examination, my favorite. Even here I could not escape doctors! A groan that came out as a slow whirr had the large ,mech smirking at me.

As the had promised, he explained as much as he could. To begin with, I was a seeker, I was in my second frame but still not old enough to transform or have anything to do with the war, but apperantly I would, when I was ready, take an air born alt-mode, I had wings, after all. And the Allspark had probably reacted with my magic and created a new "holder" so to speak, so I, in all essentiality, was the new Allspark, or at least held the Allspark´s power.

Sigh. I get into the most weird situations ever. Wait, what about speaking? Shouldn't I be able to speak?

Getting Ratchet to pay attention to me proved to be hard. Clanging my hands together didn´t work, well how about….

Getting up shakily on my bird like ped´s I begin to jump up and down squeaking and whirring for all I was worth. Nope. No attention, nada. Now this is getting on my nerves, if only slightly. A smirk, or what could be called a smirk with these kinda lips I have now, stretched my on my face plates. Weeping as high as I could and a few energon tears, and bingo, instant attention.

``Is something wrong Haylin?´´ The stressed voice and the funny face he made while looking me over was, simply put, hilarious. Pointing to my throat I made a questioning shirp. He seemed to get it, it almost looked as if there was a little light bulb over his helm. Because he explained that talking would come in time, when I found the right programming of course. Now while I still had his attention I made another questioning shirp as I pointed towards the door.

Shaking his helm in amusement, he said ``Not yet sweetspark.´´

Pouting I huffed and turned my face away from him. His chuckles only got louder. My next thought made me start, why was I acting so childishly? Maybe it was because I never had a childhood to begin with, and now that I had the chance I unconsciously, or not, took it? Or was it because I was a child now, and an adult when I was human? Maybe it was a mix?

Damn, headache, could cybertronians get headaches anyway? The door sliding open interrupted my musings. Optimus, and behind him Ironhide and Bumblebee, and on Bee´s shoulders sat three humans I would recognize anywhere. Would they accept me? Or would they think I´m a freak now?

Sam seemed to know what I was thinking because what she did next shocked me, hitting me behind the helm and then hugging me. Wow, I never thought Sam was bipolar. ``You are not a freak, whatever those stupid muggel´s have said.´´

The whispers was almost hard to hear, but once I processed them I hugged her back.

Hakking she patted me on the shoulder as she wheezed ``You're a lot stronger now!´´ she reminded me. Backing away quickly, a hand behind my head as I whistled sheepishly. And come to think of it I´m almost three times as big as her, kinda half Bumblebees height.

The mood in the room seemed to lighten, but as a cough was heard I instantly turned my attention towards the direction where my sensors had picked up the sound from.

* * *

><p>Wow truly the shortest chap yet in this story. And the only one if I get to decide.<p>

plz r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wont bother since you know i don't own.

warning: The usual.

P.S: I'm taking an idea for the future chapters from a story known as: Heat? what do you mean i'm in heat? I recomend that you read it. and you are just gunna have ta wait and se who I pair her with. **Just so you know the voting stops with this chapter coming out, and the winning vote was by PM. So SURPRISE!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_"Com"_

etc. I think you can figure out what it mean if I use anything else.

* * *

><p>(P.S: This story has completly ignored most of the second and the third transformers movies, and I say ignores the movies for the MOST part, because some things are just delayed)<p>

''Is the leg plates done yet, Hatchet?''

''They are done when they are, patient, we don't want the youngling to have flawed armour do we?'' Ratchet grunted. These mechs were so impatient.

''And don't call me Hatchet!'' And impertinent.

"Sure sure. Hey Red! Ya'h done wit' the helm yet?" Jazz was not of the patient sort, he wanted the little one to Change now! She was hurting from the small space in her current armour!

"Yes, I'am done, just to weld them to the body and I'am finished" Jazz almost jumped of joy as he picked the parts up and continued with his job. The little one would be in her third form soon!

She had grown faster than any of them had anticipated. Five years and already her spark had decided it was big enough for the third Change.

She had of course had trouble with learning to fly, and that mostly because no one of the Autobots were seekers.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back:<strong>

"I think it comes naturaly, like transforming" Jazz tried, but primus, she had yet to manage to lift from the ground yet, and that was with Optimus and Ratchet and most of the others, including himself, instructing her, for two hours!

The little jet seemed to think a little, and a low humming sound was heard. The hum picked up and and her motors started with a bang, sending her careening 'snout' first into Ironhides legs.

CRASH!

All Mechs present, and humans, flinshed slightly in sympathy at the sound.

The little one transformed back to her biped mode and put a servo to her helm. "Owwww!"

"Well, she started the motors at least!" that got him several 'glares of doom'.

Hey he was just trying to be positive!

**End Flash Back!**

* * *

><p>'And a month or so with training and more crashes and visits to the med bay, and she got it. And what a natural.' Jazz thought with a chuckle. 'Every mech and their carrier almost had a spark attack when she pulled that wronski feint trick' Shaking his helm he went back to welding the helm to the body.<p>

"Are ya'h done yet Ratch?" He asked once again. Only to start lightly when the last piece of Haylin's new armour plonked down to his right.

Oh yeah, things were coming together nicely. Now if only the decepticons could just die off, everything would be just peachy.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

"Haylin! What happened?"

"I just tripped, I'm not used to being so big just yet" Came the pensive voice from the floor.

"I wouldent call you big per say. More like Bumblebee sized" Ratchet said, amusment shining clear as day in his optics.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up why don't you?" Haylin grumbled as she picked herself up. She was always going to be small, even as a cybertronian she was small. Well, she could have been smaller, or bigger, but she had to get used to this size first and foremost. And for the most part she didn't think she would be comfortable being bigger than this anyway. Damn Dursleys!

She was currently in the med bay (her favourite place! Not!) having just gone through the transfer of her spark to her new body, and now she had to train her coordination. things where always so much more closer than she was used to.

"Come to think of it, you need a new name"

"Why do I need a new name? my name is just fine!"

Ratchet sighed. Not only was she the worst patient he had ever had she was also the most stubborn one.

"Because we cant go around and call a femme a name as Haylin. It's a human name, and you, little one, are no longer human. Besides, the humans who knew you would certainly get an ephipanchy if they heard a new autobot was called Haylin"

"Fine, but I won't like it!"

"You don't have to"

"So what is my new name gunna be?" Haylin's green optics looked up into the med bot's traditional blue ones.

"Well you get to decide. It is what you are going to be called for a very long time now"

"How long? I mean I'm practically adult already"

"Well, lets just say that a properly maintained mech or femme could live forever if they wanted to" Ratchet said flippantly. The thought was normal for him afterall.

"FOREVER?" Haylin shreeked. _'That, that's impossible! Forever? I'm going to have to watch my human family age and die and not be able to do anything about it?'_

"Yes, and come to think about it, it is time for you to download some info about the adult life style or race has" Ratchet was only slightly conserned, she would get over it and with the download ready files she would probably be completly at ease with the thought. And if it was something else about it, then she would talk to someone.

* * *

><p><em>'Forever, huh?'<em> Haylin thought, well if that wasn't a downer then nothing was. she did not want to live forever dammit! That was Voldemort's schtick.

"Haylin?" Ratchet asked questioningly.

"Oh..?...Ah! Yeah, just deep in thought" She answered.

"Mhm. So what about a new name, picked something out yet?"

"Uhm.. Well, I don't really have any experience in alien names" Haylin said with a servo rubbing at the back of her helm, the same sheepish pose she had when she was human.

"More often than not, we name our sparklings after ability's or features they have, sometimes both" Ratchet explained.

"Oh" Haylin mumbled. Well what a bummer! She really didn't have any special ability's or distinctive features that wouldn't sound ridiculous as a name.

"Can you maybe help me a little? I'm not all that creative" Haylin fiddled with her fingers.

Ratchet looked at her for a few klicks. "You know? Neither am I! But I think I heard something about Jazz being very enthusiastic about the whole name issue" He said lightly. "So why don't you just go find him"

"What if he is busy?" Haylin asked.

"Simply send him a com" Ratchet blinked at her and an optic ridge arched.

"Aaaaand, how do I do that?" Haylin asked. Well he was good at something, delaying and stallig.

Ratchet vented a little and fought the urge to roll his optics heavenwards, and began to explain.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Jazz"<em>

_"Haylin? When did'ya learn ta com a mech?"_

_"Since, oh, about 10 klicks or so ago"_

_"Was tha' a peak at me? Sayin' somethin' like: Yah' should'a tauhgt me tha' ages ago! Or summat like tha'?" _It sounded more like he was smirking than upset or anything. So Haylin wasn't worried she had hurt him being sarcastic.

_"Wow, You are fast on the uptake aren't you?"_

_"Nawww! How nice of yah' ta complement me!"_ Jazz said happily.

_"But 'nuff said 'bou' me an my awesomness, I think you commed me fo a reaon or other?" _

_"Yeah, Ratch said I had to have a transforer-ish name, says I can't continue with Haylin 'It's a human name' afterall"_ Jazz could practically see the little one rolling her eyes/optics, in both human and femme form.

_"Heh! Sounds like tha' Hatchet right there, well, how' bout we invite the other mechs ta this. A' have a bet goin' yah' see. Bout which name yah woul' wan'"_

_"Fine, But you have to do it, I did not pay much attention to that part of the 'education'" _Haylin said. 'A bet? They really had a bet going on what name I would choose?'

* * *

><p><em>"So now that everyone is in on the link, what's this all<em> _about" _Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asked at the same time. (the twins)

_"Yeh wha we doin mates?" _(The 'dweebs')

(A.N: Yah know the other twins, the smaller ones. I don't know their names sadly)

_"Yah have all been invited tah tell Haylin yer choise of name and tah se which name she chooses" _Jazz said happily, you could practically hear the big grin in his voice.

_"So, any last bets tah be placed or are yah' all happy?"_ At his question the most answered in negative. They were happy in their choises.

_"So then, to tell our dear little mechlet of her choises in name, A'hm not gunna tell yah who came up wit what bu' here they are:_

_Speedbolt_

_Heavendevil_

_Sniper_

_Hera_

_Airtide_

_Lightningbolt_

_Andromeda_

_Blackswan _

_And last but not least, Foxfly!"_

_"Ok? So now I just have to choose one of them, huh?"_ Haylin said lightly. 'I really can't say that some of the names are quite dumb, that would be increadibly mean of me'

* * *

><p>I know i haven't updated in a while, LOOONG while, and I apologise. I'm not gunna insult you by coming up with a stupid reason or other, so.<p>

Well those names is what yah got to vote on now. As I wrote in the beginning of the chapter the pairing has already been decided so the voting stops now.

I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but bear with me.

Thx for the reviews and everyone who sticks with me and this story.


End file.
